Strategic Missions - October-December, 1893
October Mission 1: The Channel Vampire Jeffrey, Carl and Carmen head to Jersey to find out more about the Vampire that may be there. They discover much, including the likely lair of the beast! In the course of their investigations they recruit a new servant of the cause, Jonah Whatt. The Mission is a Triumph! Mission 2: The Enemy at the Gates Albert, Elmore and Arley are sent to watch for those that may be watching the lodge or any of its agents as they go about their business. While they get no closer to finding how the Cabal are getting their information, they do enter into a ruckus with a number of the night watch and come out on top! The Mission is a Success. Mission 3: Cattle Drive Hobson, Camilla and Oakley patrol up and down the coast, and discover some tales of missing folk. Further Investigation leads to an attack by Fish-Men! They are hard pressed, but manage to escape with their lives intact, though only just. The Mission is a Failure. Mission 4: Moontouched Riley, Hilton, Caddock and Hamish are sent to investigate some strange cattle-maulings. They discover the source of the attacks as a band of wolfmen. Riley takes charge of the group and leads them to victory. The Mission is a Success. Final Cabal Threat: 14 November Mission 1: Gone Fishing Alphonse, Camilla, Oakley, Albert and Riley are sent up to Foulness Island to try and find and capture a live Fish-Man. The interrupt a smuggling ring as they search at night, and secure a payment of £50 per month in order to protect the lucrative investment the ring has made. They also find a lost woman, Heather Leather, out searching for her missing husband. She is persuaded to join the lodge as her best chance of finding out what has happened to her beloved. A Fish-Man is eventually captured, but dead, rather than alive. The Mission is a Triumph! Mission 2: The Hunt Equipped with Shotguns and Silver Shot, Elmore, Arley, Tarver, Whitby and Caddock are sent out to hunt down the pack of Wolfmen. They are ambushed and overmatched by the Wolfmen and lose their Shotguns as they escape from what could have been a massacre. The Mission is a Failure. Final Cabal Threat: 13 December Mission 1: To Catch a Wolf Timothy, Camilla, Oakley, Riley and Albert, a more experienced band, go hunting the Wolfmen this time. The track the pack down to a hostel in an out-of-the-way village, and are surprised to encounter Archie!. Most of the Wolfmen are slain, but Archie escapes after he stays his hand and begs for the Rippers to ask Mrs MacTannon to 'save him' The Mission is a Triumph! Mission 2: Patrolling the Cliffs Cameron, Jason, Elmore, Arley and Tarver continue to watch the cliffs. Their only foe this month is the bitter cold,but they are able to fight off that particular terror with ease. The Mission is a Success. Final Cabal Threat: 10=